A Night to Remember
by ratchetthe1s
Summary: It's Talwyns birthday! Which Ratchet has come back just in time for! So they've booked a hotel on Torren IV and... read to find out ;D


A small oneshot I have written at 1 o'clock in the morning... I just felt like it :3 Enjoy and Review!

(This is not in any way related to my other fanfics!)

* * *

She looks beautiful in that dress. Aqua blue, stopping just before the knee. It was simple... Elegant... Beautiful... Her bandana still had its place and a couple of red beaded bracelets had made their way to her left wrist. She was stunning... How do I deserve someone as beautiful as...

"Ratchet... Are you there?" Her voice rang through the air, snapping me out of my daze.

"Uh? What? Uh yes. I'm here... Uh... What did you say?" I grinned sheepishly. Our first date in a while and I had already stuffed up within the first five minutes... Not that it was that hard to get distracted...

"How do I look?" She repeated for me. Saying each word separately to make sure I would understand her this time through.

"Great! Uh... You look great!" I stammered... Mistake two and three right there... Why did I have to get so nervous around women?

"Just, 'great'?" She said to me. An ounce of hurt in her voice. The rest of it in her eyes that I accidentally looked into... This night was not going well for me so far...

"No... No. Uh..." I tried to look for the right words. What could I say to describe her? There were no words I could think of that could ever match her appearance...

"Ratchet...?" She sounded concerned now... God, I'm hyperventilating... C'mon. Pull yourself together!

"Beaufabstuguhshunig." Was all that came out... Geez. What was I doing? I looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Ratchet?" She bent down ever so slightly to become eye level with me and both her hands rested now on my shoulders. I looked up at her eyes...

"Just say whatever you're thinking" she smiled at me, and my stomach flipped inside me.

"Words can't describe you." I tried for, but gibberish escaped my lips. Confusion washed over her face as she tried to decode my incomprehensible sentence.

"Could you... Say that again please? She asked. Her sweet voice flowing through my ears like sugar falling off a spoon... I took a deep breath.

"Words cannot describe how you look tonight..." A cheesy smiled had plastered itself onto my face and Talwyn's cheeks turned red as her blood rushed through her face. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. An eternity in each others eyes. It was wonderful... But we had somewhere to be.

"C'mon" I stepped out, and offered my hand to her, which she took. Our fingers intertwined as we made our way out of the corridor. I felt no more awkwardness as we rode the elevator to the ground floor. I had re-familiarised myself with her after being away for 3 months, visiting Solana... I wish she had come with me...

As we stepped out of the building, the cold air carried us toward the taxi I had ordered for us. Bright, yellow and horrible looking. But one of the rare taxis which had tail holes in the seats, and a nice old leathery smell which brought back memories for the both of us...

The ride was short, and I paid our fare before reentering the night, pulling Talwyn out of the yellow cab with me. We were left alone as the taxi sped away and I once again held out my hand to my girlfriend, who seized it and wove her fingers around mine. Ahead of us was the surprise of the night on Torren IV, hidden by a mountain of stairs which would take a small while to walk up. But we had time. We went up the stairs slowly, enjoying each others company without ruining the moment with words. As we neared the top, I pulled her bandana down over her eye's. Shielding her from the amazing view that was a mere 5 meters away. When we got to the top, it wasn't long before we reached the edge of the natural balcony... And it wasn't long before a beautiful sight had been bestowed upon us both...

"You can take it off now" I broke the lengthy silence, and she did as I said. My arm slid around her waist as her eyes gazed out at the view. The sky was filled with stars dotted around the night sky. A moon filled the middle of our sight, appearing large as it was very close to the planet itself. And overlaying everything else was the northern lights, which was a mess of blues, greens, pinks and purples, mixed together like paint...

"Its beautiful." Talwyn thought aloud, awe prominent on her face. I pulled her closer towards me.

"I remember Alister telling me that it happens once every 23 years... So I thought it'd be a perfect birthday gift..."

"It's... Amazing! You're amazing!" She hugged me tighter, but kept her gaze on the view in front of us... Job well done, I had fixed up the night... I will never leave her again...

"Hey Tal?"

"Yes Ratchet? She looked at me, and I found myself lost in her eyes yet again...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with those words said and done. This had become a night to remember. Forever.


End file.
